Necromundus Rogue Guide
=Overview= The rogue moves through the shadows, specializes in backstabbing, and knows how to pick locks. This class is available to the following races: Dwarf, Elf, Felinoid, Humanoid, Lupoid, and Sauroid. =Skills= ROGUE SKILLS Backstab: Knowledge of vicious underhanded combat tactics. Cutpurse: Familiarity with common pilfering. Dagger: Proficiency with a dagger. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Lockpick: Comfort with bypassing security features. Ninja Kick: Skill for graceful martial arts combat. Pickpocket: Tricky sleight of hand skill. Poisons: Lethal understanding of poisons and how they work. Spider Climb: Conditioning for scaling vertical surfaces. Stealth: Knack for sneaking around. Sword: Proficiency with a sword. More skill means more chances for critical hits. =Abilities= NOTE: These are abilities available during the current beta phase. We will be adding more over time to take advantage of other skills. ROGUE ABILITIES Dent Armor (No skill prereq) Stab (No skill prereq) Pierce Armor (Fair Stealth) Backstab (Fair Backstab) Ambush (Great Backstab) Kidney Punch (Great Ninja Kick) Low Blow (Superb Stealth) =Tips and Tricks= Skills Starting out, it's probably best to put Skill Points toward the parts of your arsenal that will help you deal the most damage while preparing yourself for the Level 20 class-based quest at Graytech Industries. Recommended Priorities: *Fair in Backstab (Bare minimum skill required for the Backstab ability) *Fair in Lockpick (Better, if possible) *Fair in Spider Climb (Better, if possible) *Fair in Stealth (Better, if possible) *Good in Dagger or Sword Combat *'Backstab!:' Definitely set yourself a combat shortcut for this ability. You're going to use it a lot. It's a solid opening attack that does a nice burst of damage. You should be able to employ Backstab multiple times in a single fight (especially after you get more Action Points at Level 10). The less you have to rely on a standard +attack, the better. NOTE: You can't backstab with a large weapon. *'Bleed effects:' If you're a Felinoid, Lupoid, or Sauroid, you've got the added benefit of some racial abilities that inflict damage over time. These make a fine second attack in the first round of combat and carry on for several turns throughout the fight, wearing the opponent down. *'Kidney Punch:' Especially useful when you're in a party, this stun effect is a crucial part of a reliable rogue's repertoire. However, you might not want to start investing in the Ninja Kick skill until you've completed the L20 Rogue quest in Urland. Hunting Grounds *'Levels 1-10:' You'll go pretty much where everyone else does, around the city of Necromundus and the areas of Southfield and Whisperwood Forest in Cataract. *'Levels 10-15:' Now's a chance to head up to Whisperwood Hold in Cataract. Wreck havoc on the thugs in Cutpurse Alley, talk to Fleetfinger in his lair, and get a quest to grab a badge off one of the Whisperwood guards. NOTE: The guards are best taken on when you're around L14 or 15, although a rogue with a bleed effect ability might be able to deal with them at L12 or 13. *'Levels 15-20:' For Levels 15-20, it may be worthwhile just to hang out in Urland. Kill the mutant critters, complete quests, and head back to the city of Necromundus from time to time to train your skills. *'Level 20:' You should now be able to enter the Graytech Industries building in the city of Urland. Complete the quests here and earn your Graytech Trueblade. *'Levels 20-35:' Time to head back to the Cataract realm, following the river shore and taking on foes in Impwood, Deathwatch Mire, Flamesire Bog, and the Spelunk. During this phase, you can also start venturing with parties into the Bloodwalk (under Whisperwood Hold) and the Agickin Theme Park (in Urland). *'Levels 35-50:' Once you've hit Level 35, it's time to travel to Heathaze Village using the shortcut by the Necromundus Portal and embark on missions to kill monsters in the Blistering Wilds. As you get closer to Level 50, you should be able to travel with parties into the toughest parts of Agickin Theme Park (challenging the likes of Neidermeyer and Meeka Mau in the spires of Castle Drell) and the Tomb of Ashkhaman (in Blistering Wilds). =Special Quests= Level 20: Graytech Industries (Urland) Once you reach Level 20, it's time to test your skills against the automated security systems of the old Graytech Industries in the post-apocalyptic ruins of Urland. Here you'll find combat abilities tested, as well as the following rogue skills: *'Spider Climb' *'Lockpick' *'Stealth' If you haven't trained these skills adequately by L20, you're going to find this quest difficult to complete. Successfully complete the mission and you earn the Graytech Trueblade. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides